14 Years Old
by Yuria Asahina
Summary: sakura mencintai sasuke sejak 7 tahun yang lalu dan sempat berpisah./"sampai Saku kembali aku akan menunggumu pulang"/"Ohayou,Sasuke-kun hisashiburi"/"sakura,akan tinggal bersama kita"/"APA!"/gaje,RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Waning : OOC,GAJE,TYPO,yang berminat boleh baca.

Genre : humor,romance

"Sakura,kau kenapa?" terlihat dua sejoli asik mengobrol di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Si gadis tampak memasang wajah sedih sedangnya si pria tampak menunggu jawaban sang gadis. Sakura,gadis berumur 7 tahun yang memiliki rambut senada dengan bunga kebanggaan jepang menoleh ke arah seorang pria yang seumuran dengannya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sasuke,aku..aku akan pindah rumah" Sakura tampak menahan air matanya yang ingin tumpah kapan pun sambil menatap Sasuke,teman satu-satunya ketika ia masih sangat kecil. Sasuke memegang tangan mungil Sakura seraya menatap mata emerald gadis itu. "Kenapa?"

"Kata _Tou-chan_,ia ditugaskan pergi ke Sunagakure untuk bekerja. Tapi..tapi aku tidak mau berpisah sama Sasuke_-kun_,karena Saku sayang Sasuke-_kun_!" rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Uchiha bungsu itu ketika mendengar ucapan gadis pink dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu,sampai Saku kembali aku akan menunggumu pulang" wajah sedih Sakura berganti menjadi senyuman dan segeranya ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Arigatou,Sasuke_-kun_ _daisuki_!"

~0o0o0o0~

**7 tahun kemudian**

KRING!

Deringan Jam weker menggema di seluruh ruangan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke yang kini sudah beranjak 14 tahun. Tangannya dengan cepat mematikan jam weker tersebut karena telah mengganggu tidurnya. Namun,sesuatu yang tak terduga malah semakin mengusik alam mimpinya.

BRAK!

"_Otouto_,ayo bangun! Bukankah sekarang kau sekolah? Nanti Anko-_sensei _memarahimu loh,apa kau tak merinding melihat rupanya yang ganas itu?" bisikan Uchiha Itachi sukses membuat Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan melempari wajah Itachi dengan bantal,hingga terkapar di lantai.

"Bisakah kau diam? Hari ini aku masuk jam 09.00 pagi,kau sungguh menganggu _aniki_" Itachi memasang wajah ngambek sambil memegang wajahnya yang sudah memerah akibat lemparan maut Sasuke,secara gitu Sasuke adalah kapten tim basket 'Konoha Junior High School' dengan kemampuan shoot yang dahsyat(?).

"Bisakah kau melemparku dengan biasa tanpa tenaga dalam? Lihat wajah imutku sudah tak berbentuk!" protes Itachi,membuat Sasuke tidur kembali ke kasurnya yang empuk.

'Itachi,Sasuke cepat turun,sarapan sudah siap' samar-samar suara Uchiha Mikoto terdengar dari lantai bawah membuat Itachi menyeringai. "Hehe,cepat mandi kita di panggil" Sasuke menggerutu tak jelas karena tidurnya telah diganggu oleh _aniki_ dan _kaa-san_ nya.

.

.

Dentingan alat makan terdengar di sebuah ruang makan keluarga Uchiha,music klasik berseru dari sebuah _Phonograph_ yang terlihat kuno namun mewah,membuat suasana makan terlihat elegan. Sasuke tampak masih mengantuk,padahal hari ini ia masuk siang.

Dimeja makan hanya ada _kaa-san_,Itachi,dan Sasuke karena hari ini sampai bulan depan _tou-san_nya masih bekerja di amerika untuk urusan bisnis. sebenarnya Mikoto ingin sekali ikut pergike Amerika dengan suaminya,namun bagaimana Sasuke dan Itachi nanti?.

Dulu pernah Itachi,dan Sasuke ditinggal oleh Mikoto pergi ke Paris selama seminggu ,karena keduanya yang tak bisa masak membuat mereka berdua harus bertahan hidup dan selalu membeli makanan cepat saji. Waktu itu Mikoto sempat marah karena tak ingin anaknya sering mengosumsi makanan cepat saji,karena menurutnya kurang bersih dan ,sekarang Itachi sudah kuliah dan bisa ikut dengan Mikoto kapanpun,namun tak begitu dengan sasuke yang masih SMPkelas 2.

"Hn,aku sudah selesai" ujar Sasuke sopan dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya,namun beberapa langkah menaiki tangga ia mendengar suara bell dari depan. "Sasuke,tolong buka pintunya sebentar. _Kaa-san_ dan Itachi masih sarapan" dengan langkah berat Sasuke turun dari tangga yang sudah 5 anak dia pijakan.

"Merepotkan" dengusnya sebal.

TING..TONG..TING

Suara bell tak henti-hentinya berdering membuat Sasuke tambah kesal,apakah orang itu tak bisa menunggu? Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu dan memegang gagangnya kemudian membukannya. Wajah Sasuke terkejut melihat tamu itu yang tengah tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"_Ohayou_,Sasuke_-kun hisashiburi_!"

Gadis itu..gadis yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya,Sakura. Rambut pink pendeknya kini sudah berubah panjang,tingginya yang dulu pendek kini sudah lebih tinggi.

"Siapa kau?"

Sakura tampak membatu. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya pura-pura tak mengenal gadis itu,tapi tak disangkan bahwa Sakura akan begini jadinya.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menungguku? Apa kau tak mengingatku?kau jahat!" seru Sakura dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca,membuat Sasuke panik.

"Wah,wah..sepertinya Sasuke-_chan_ sudah membuat gadis menangis,kau harus tanggung jawab Sasuke" Sasukemenoleh dan melihat Itachi tengah memandangnya seperti mengejek apalagi kata-katanya yang lumayan pedas.

"Etto,ayo masuk kita bicarakan di dalam" ajak Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Wah,wah..sepertinya Sasuke_-chan_ sudah bisa menggombali Saku-"

BUK!

Sasuke langsung menendang kaki Itachi dengan keras hingga tersungkur jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya,sementara Sakura tampak terkikik geli melihat adegan adik kakak tersebut.

"Cih,tutup mulutmu _aniki_!"

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya menghiraukan panggilan Mikoto,karena melihat Sasuke tengah menggandeng tangan seorang gadis ke kamarnya.

Sesampai di kamar,Sasuke langsung melepas tautan tangannya dari Sakura dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa kamarnya,sementara Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Sakura,kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan tenang,sambil menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa menungguku kembali?maka dari itu aku akan menepatinya untuk menemuimu,karena aku menyukaimu"jawabnya dengan polos,sehingga Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala. 'Tak kusangka ia menganggapnya serius' pikir Sasuke.

"Lalu,dengan siapa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku kesini sendiri"

"Apa? Jadi kau akan tinggal dimana? Bukankah rumahmu yang dulu sudah dijual?"

"sementara ini aku akan tinggal disini,ber-sa-ma-mu!" dengan suara yang dibuat-buat,Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Hei,siapa yang mengizinkanmu!"

"Tentu saja,bibi Mikoto!" kapala Sasuke kini sudah pening memikirkannya,tak ia sangka bahwa Sakura mengingat perjanjian mereka dulu. Ah,ingatlah Sasuke kau masih 14 tahun,jangan memikirkan hal yang berat-barat nanti cepat keriput seperti itachi (XD).

TBC-

Akhir kata RIVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Waning : OOC,GAJE,TYPO,yang berminat boleh baca.

Genre : humor,romance

Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah terkejut memandang dua wanita di hadapannya,3 menit yang lalu Sasuke dan Sakura dipanggil Mikoto keruang tengah dan melakukan pembicaraan yang membuat Sasuke stres.

"Apa perlu ku ulangi? Sakura akan tinggal bersama kita dan satu sekolah denganmu," ujar Uchiha Mikoto sambil merangkul Sakura yang terlihat senang-senang saja di ruang tengah. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan pikiran namun terlihat Sakura tengah memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa,segitunya kau tidak mau berdekatan denganku?" Itachi,Mikoto,dan Sasuke mematung ketika Sakura menitikan air matanya. Terlihat dari sudut mata Sasuke, Mikoto dan Itachi tengah memandangnya sangar seolah mengatakan 'Apa yang kau lakukan pada Saku_-chan_!'.

"E-etto,aku tidak membencimu kok" ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang menawan,membuat tangisan Sakura berubah menjadi ekspresi yang cerah seperti sinar mentari siang bolong. Sementara Sakura membatu,Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah agar menjauh dari makhluk pink cerewet itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Dengan elegannya,Sasuke turun dari satu persatu anak tangga sambil menenteng tas _dark blue_ nya disertai seragam dengan bertuliskan 'Konoha Junior High School' di dada jas sekolahnya. Sebelum sampai di lantai bawah terlihat seorang gadis dengan cengiran khas menunggu di bawah tangga dengan seragam yang sama dengannya namun khas untuk wanita.

"Hei,kenapa kau mengenakan seragam? Bukankah kau belum daftar sekolah?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang agak keras.

"Kenapa kau berbicara keras begitu Sasuke! Tenang saja,Sakura sudah _Kaa-san_ daftarkan minggu lalu," mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka mendengar omongan _kaa-san_nya yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu!

"Jadi,mulai hari ini kalian pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersama ya,"

~0o0o0o0o0~

"Hei,kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku,_baka_!" marah Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura berjalan dibelakangnya. "Bukankah kita satu sekolah?"

"Setidaknya berilah jarak!" wajar saja Sasuke risih,karena Sakura kini tengah memegang baju bagian belakangnya dengan erat dan sangat dekat. Sakura merucutkan bibirnya kesal,dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sudahlah,kenapa kau jadi dingin begini Sasuke_-kun_! Aku kesal,kesal,kesal,kesal denganmu,dasar kau manusia es tak berperasaan!" maki Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah melongo menatapnya.

"He,hei! Kau mau kemana!" panggil Sasuke ketika Sakura berlari menjauh darinya dan semakin menjauh. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke segera menyusul Sakura yang tengah sampai di sebuah taman yang mempunyai kolam yang luas.

"Hei,nanti kau tersesat!" teriak Sasuke seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan erat sambil meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. "Lepas,aku tidak mau dekat dengan Sasuke_-kun_ lagi!" teriaknya seraya mendorong Sasuke ke arah kolam di taman,sehingga..

CBUR!

Sakura menutup mulutnya terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah basah kuyup sambil berdiri di tengah kolam dengan tatapan kesal. 'Untung saja tak dalam' pikir Sasuke.

"A..a..a Sasuke_-kun_?"

.

.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke_-kun_,hikss" tangis Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengeringkan jasnya di sebuah bangku taman. "Hn,menyebalkan"

Sakura menunduk,rasanya kali ini ia tak sangggup melihat Sasuke yang marah padanya. Sasuke yang menyadari sikap Sakura kemudian menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Sakura. "Hn,kau tak perlu memikirkannya," kepala Sakura terangkat dan memandang Sasuke yang tengah mengusap pelan kepalanya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Hening sejenak disertai suara angin taman membuat suasana nyaman. "Hm! Sudah jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya dari kepala Sakura. mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke,Sakura langsung melihat jam tangannya sambil melotot.

"Jam 10.00!" dengan ucapan singkat Sakura,sukses Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengambil jas,dan tasnya berlari menuju sekolah. 'Cih,untung saja tas ku kedap air' pikir Sasuke.

Sesampainya di sekolah,Sasuke dan Sakura dengan diam-diam masuk ke sekolah dengan memanjat tembok sekolah karena pintu gerbang sudah tertutup rapat,dan untungnya mereka berhasil masuk,namun nafas lega berlangsung sementara karena terlihat Guy-_sensei_ yang termasuk guru olahraga mempergoki mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini,wahai generasi muda!" ucapnya membuat Sasuke dan Sakura swedrop. "_Sumimasen,Sensei_. Dia Haruno Sakura,masih siswa baru jadi jangan hukum dia. Hukum aku saja,"

BUK!

"Hohoho,baiklah Sasuke! Aku suka sikap gentleman mu,tetap pertahankan!"ujar Guy sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke. Dengan tatapan bersalah,Sakura melirik Sasuke dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Baiklah,Haruno_-san_ silahkan ke ruang guru dulu yang berada di dekat koridor kelas 3-1. Dan Sasuke akan ku bimbing agar menjadi laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab! (?)" dengan cengiran yang membuat mata siapapun sakit,Guy langsung merangkul Sasuke untuk membawanya.

"Hm,Sasuke kenapa kau bau rawa?"

DOENG!

"U-urusai!" jawabnya dengan berat hati dan perasaan malu. 'Menyebalkan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

'Ruang guru,ruang guru,ruang guru' gumam Sakura sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berambut merah tengah menepuk bahunya pelan membuatnya langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Oh,kau murid baru ya? Aku Akasuna Sasori,ketua OSIS disini _yoroshiku_," Sakura tersenyum sumringah karena tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang yang mau menawarkan jasanya (?) untuknya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura,murid baru disini,_yoroshiku_. Etto,aku mencari ruang guru,ada dimana ya?" tanya Sakura membuat Sasori tersenyum. "Tinggal belok kiri saja kau sudah bisa melihat papan namanya,"

"Oh,terima kasih Akasuna_-san! Jaa-ne_" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju ruang guru disertai lambaian dari Sasori.

KRIIEET..

"Permisi,bisakah aku mencari Anko_-sensei_?" tanya Sakura sesopan mungkin ketika membuka pintu ruang guru yang disambut dengan berbagai tatapan mata. Seorang wanita yang diduga Anko-_sensei _itu langsung berjalan menuju Sakura yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Kau murid baru itu ya? Kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" ujar Anko tajam membuat Sakura menciut. "Ta-tadi aku.."

"Hn,maaf itu kesalahanku karena terjatuh di perjalanan saat berangkat bersama Sakura," ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura sepenuhnya tak bohong karena memang ia terjatuh,walaupun di kolam.

"Baiklah,aku akan memaafkan kalian kali ini. Sakura kau sekelas dengan Sasuke,dan Sasuke tunjukan kelasnya" Anko langsung masuk ke ruang guru meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah cengo melihatnya. "Kenapa aku melindunginya,ya?"

"Ya.."

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara Sakura yang terdengar ambigu.

"YATTA! Aku sekelas dengan Sasuke_-kun_,aku yakin ini takdir!" senang Sakura seraya ingin memeluk Sasuke namun dihentikan oleh Sasuke yang mendorong kepala Sakura. 'Cih,aku yakin ini rencana _kaa-san_!'

TBC-

Akhir kata RIVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Waning : OOC,GAJE,TYPO,yang berminat boleh baca.

Genre : humor,romance

"_Watashi no namae wa _Haruno Sakura _desu,yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_" perkenalan singkat Haruno Sakura langsung membuat semua mata memandangnya. Sakura yang merasa dipandang langsung menunduk dan sesekali melirik bangku Sasuke bersama seorang pria berambut kuning.

"Hm,Haruno_-san_ silahkan duduk di samping Yamanaka_-san_. Yamanaka_-san_ tolong angkat tanganmu," pandangan Sakura teralihkan dari Sasuke menjadi ke arah gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah seperti boneka barbie 'Cantik' pikir Sakura terpesona.

Sakura berjalan ke arah bangkunya seraya melewati bangku Sasuke yang bertepatan di depannya.

"Hai,Sakura namaku yamanaka Ino. Kau boleh memanggilku Ino!" ujarnya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum,dan membalas jabatan tangan ,terlihat Sasuke tengah melirik ke belakang melihat adegan para calon sahabat itu.

"Hehe,teme kau suka dengan anak baru itu ya? Namanya Sakura,cantik ya?" bisik seorang pria yang duduk disamping Sasuke dengan tersenyum aneh.

"Cih,jangan membuatku tertawa Naruto. Dan jangan lupa aku pinjam baju olahragamu,bajuku basah karena terjatuh di kolam," ujar Sasuke,tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Iya,teme. Aku masih bingung,kenapa orang sepertimu bisa melakukan hal seceroboh itu ya?"

'Kau tahu?itu karena gadis dibelakangku!' pikir Sasuke.

.

.

ketika jam istirahat,terlihat dua sosok gadis di dalam kelas sambil mengobrol ria."Sakura,apa kau mau melihat latihan basket para 'Prince SS' ?" Sakura yang baru saja membuka jus kotaknya langsung beralih memandang Ino.

"SS?" Ino tersenyum,dan mulailah geloraan darah penggosip di depan Sakura.

"Hm! Kau tau singkatan SS?" Sakura menggeleng,dan disambut senyuman dari Ino.

"SS adalah singkatan dari Sasuke dan Sasori yang sudah menjadi idola sekolah dari pertama menginjakankaki di 'Konoha Junior High School'. Selain tampan Sasori adalah ketua osis sekolah kita,dan juga pemain inti klub basket,kelas Sasuke adalah ketua klub basket yang juga menjabat sebagai wakil ketua osis. Mereka berdua adalah pangeran idaman para gadis,mereka itu tampan,pintar,jago di segala bidang. Dan terutama sasuke! FG nya sudah mewabah hingga keluar KJHS,karena sikapnya yang cuek,dingin,dan sombong itu membuat nilai plus tersendiri bagi sakura! bersyukurlah bahwa kau satu kelas dengannya,apalagi salah satu kelas unggulan 2-1 dan 2-2!"

Sakura melongo melihat teman barunya yang sepertinya tahu segalanya itu.

"Sudah kuduga,Sasuke_-kun_ memang populer! Apalagi dia termasuk incaran langka para wanita!" gumam Sakura membuat Ino menyeringai sambil menutup mulutnya. "Hehehe,kau suka sama Sasuke_-kun_ ya,Sakura?"

Dengan sukses wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. "hehe,tenang saja Sakura! aku sudah punya pacar di sekolah sebelah kok,namanya Sai Shimura"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku Ino!" teriak Sakura sambil malu-malu,dan untungnya sekarang suasana kelas tengah sepi.

"Oke,ayo kita lihat para 'Prince SS',"

Setiba mereka di lapangan basket,Sakura dan Ino tercengo di tempat melihat kerumunan orang bak semut sambil meneriaki idola masing-masing.

"KYAA! KYAAA! SASUKE-KUN!"

"WAA,SASORI-KUN LIHAT SINI!"

"KYAA! 'PRINCE SS' GANBATTE!"

Dengan susah payah Sakura berusaha menutup telinganya dengan tangannya semampunya karena ulah suara nyaring para FC 'Prince SS'. Melihat Sakura yang bersusah payah menutup telinga,Ino yang kebetulan di depannya menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Pakai ini!" tawar Ino menyerahkan benda tersebut.

"Ini apa Ino?" teriak Sakura karena tak mendengar ucapan Ino.'Oh,GOD! Rasanya aku sedang mengikuti sebuah konser' pikir Sakura.

"Penyumbat telinga," Sakura melongo,namun detik berikutnya ia mengambil benda itu tanpa ambil pusing. Namun ketika telah terpasang dan menerobos kerumunan lagi,terlihat sebuah bola melayang ke arah Sakura dan..

BUKKK!

'Ah,kepalaku pusing. Apa aku akan mati?' pikir Sakura di tengah ambang kesadarannya yang sudah mulai hilang.

~0o0o0o0o0~

"Engh..dimana?" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya lampu menembus indra penglihatannya. Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat sebuah bayangan dari luar tirai UKS yang ditempatinya,Sakura panik dan tambah panik ketika telinganya tak mendengar apapun.

SRET!

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar,dan Sakura apa kau mendengar percakapanku tadi?" panik Sasuke yang ternyata orang dibalik tirai itu.

"Hueeee,Sasuke_-kun_! Aku tidak bisa mendengar!" tangis Sakura membuat Sasuke mendekat dan melihat sesuatu berwarna putih di telinga Sakura dan mengambilnya.

"Ckck,kau belum melepas penyumbat telinga ini baka!"maki Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Hufft,untung saja Sasuke-_kun_!" lega Sakura sambil tersenyum. 'Untung saja dia menggunakan penyumbat telinga! Kalau tidak,apa yang barusan itu terdengar?' pikir Sasuke.

"Jadi siapa yang membawa ku ke sini? Dan siapa yang melemparku dengan bola?"tanya Sakura.

"Hn,aku yang membawamu ke sini. Dan orang yang tak sengaja melemparmu adalah Tobi,_Shooter _Shibuya Junior High School,cih anak itu aku membencinya,"

"Wah,Sasuke_-kun_ apa alasan kau membencinya karena ia melukaiku?" harap Sakura,yang mengira Sasuke cemburu padanya.

CTAK!

Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar Sakura,membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Mana mungkin! Jangan besar kepala kau,"

~0o0o0o~

"Hm,Sakura apa kau senang bersekolah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi seraya memasukan es krim dalam mulutnya begitu juga Sakura. "Itachi_-nii_,sudah lama kita tak seperti ini ya. Terakhir kali waktu aku berumur 7 tahun,dan kau masih smp. Dan tentu saja hari ini menyenangkan!"

"Apanya yang menyenangkan?" Sasuke duduk di sofa disamping Sakura,mereka barada di ruang tengah asik bersantai sehabis makan siang dengan setumpuk cemilan karena lelah sehabis sekolah.

"Hei,Sasuke. Kata-katamu lumayan pedas juga untuk bocah berumur 14 tahun," ujar Itachi sambil tetap memakan es krim nya dengan asik. "_Urusai_,dasar kau masih muda tapi sudah keriputan,"

Pertengkaran sengit antara Sasuke dan Itachi malah tambah ribet dengan Sakura sebagai penengah.

"Su-sudahlah!"

"Cih,diam kau dasar jidat lebar!"maki Sasuke keceplosan sambil menutup mulutnya,sementara Itachi sudah siap siaga dengan kabur masuk ke kamarnya sambil meninggalkan sebuah surat pertanda jejaknya dengan bertuliskan 'Anggap saja aku tidak ada'.

"Sasuke_-kun_! Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Sasuke menggeleng namun Sakura masih saja memasang wajah horor.

"Tu-tunggu! Tadi hanya salah bicar-"

"SHANARO!"

Dan entah Author sekarang tidak bisa menuliskan keadaan Sasuke yang kini tengah disensor,akibat ulah Sakura.

TBC-

Akhir kata RIVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Waning : OOC,GAJE,TYPO,yang berminat boleh baca,tanda baca berantakan!

Genre : humor,romance

"Ne,Sasuke_-kun_ kau dipanggil bibi Mikoto. Katanya makan malam sudah siap," Sakura berulang kali memanggil dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke namun tak ada jawaban.

"A-aku buka ya," perlahan Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang kebetulan tidak terkunci dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sesosok hitam berada di pojokan kamar karena lampu kamar tak menyala.

"Gyaaa! Siapa itu?!" teriak Sakura.

"Tunggu! Jangan kau nyalakan lampu,aku ini Sasuke!" Sakura terdiam tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke karena tertutupi oleh kegelapan suasana kamar. "Kenapa?"

"Ini gara-gara kau baka! Wajahku memar gara-gara kau tendang tadi siang"

CLIK!

"hmmppp! Ahahahahah,Sasuke_-kun_! Kemana julukan 'Prince SS' mu yang keren itu!"setelah menyalakan lampu,tawa Sakura langsung membahana ketika melihat sebuah memar biru di mata kanan Sasuke.

"Cih,ini semua karena kau!"

~0o0o0o0o0~

"Sasuke_-kun_,sebagai permintaan maaf minggu lalu bagaimana jika Valentine besok ku buatkan Chocolate?" tawar Sakura ketika tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Sasuke yang kini ber model style rambut baru menoleh (bayangkan rambut Sasuke the last XD).

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

"Tapi karena kejadian itu bukankah kau mengganti gaya rambutmu? dan sekarang lihat,para fans mu bertambah pesat!"

"Aku lebih suka gaya rambutku yang lama,"

"Bukankah besok matamu sudah sembuh,dan bisa kembali ke dirimu yang semula? tapi,menurutku model rambutmu yang sekarang lebih keren daripada model rambut pantat ayammu itu," seketika langkah Sasuke berhenti membuat Sakura ikut berhenti.

"Lagi sekali kau berucap seperti itu,aku akan membencimu!"

"Hueee! Aku tak mau dibenci Sasuke_-kun_! Baiklah,Sasuke_-kun_ yang sekarang maupun dulu sama-sama taaammmppaaannn!"

.

.

Jam istirahat sekolah tiba,adalah jam yang ditunggu para murid. Terlihat Sakura dan Ino tengah bergosip ria,sementara Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berlatih basket.

"Sakura apa kau tahu tentang 'Rumor atap sekolah' saat Valentine ?"

"Wah,apa itu Ino? Sepertinya menarik!" dengan mata berkilauan,Sakura menatap Ino dengan damba.

"Ee,etto..itu saat hari Valentine tiba, menurut rumor,jika memberi coklat di atap sekolah makan cintanya abadi selamanya!" mulut Sakura terbuka sementara Ino masih memasang pose sombong.

"Wakatta! Aku akan memberikan Sasuke_-kun_ coklat di atap sekolah,"

"Wah,kau terlihat seperti orang yang tengah menggapai bintang di siang bolong,Sakura!" ujar Ino sambil tertawa paksa.

'Itu terdengar mengejek,Ino! Lebih tepatnya seperti mustahil' pikir Sakura swedrop.

Sepulang sekolah,sakura langsung pergi menuju mini market terdekat untuk membeli bahan membuat coklat Valentine. Dan dikediaman Uchiha,terdengar suara menggelegar dari arah dapur disertai suara alat masak yang saling bergesekan ataupun terjatuh,untung saja sang pemilik rumah (Uchiha family) belum pulang.

"Uaa,bagaimana cara buatnya!" panik Sakura ketika melihat coklat di sana sini berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,Sakura?" suara Sasuke terdengar dari arah depan membuat Sakura panik dan langsung meletakan bahan coklatnya di dalam freezer. Namun,karena Sasuke yang kini sudah mendekat menyembunyikanpun kini sia-sia. "Hn,kau ingin buat coklat Valentine?"

"A..a ..iya. aku ingin memberikannya pada Sasuke_-kun_ sebagai permintaan maaf,aku akan berusaha!"

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu,karena aku tak berniat memakan coklat," ujar Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam. 'Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah coklat sangat enak?' pikir Sakura.

**14 februari **

"Yeaay,Sasuke_-kun_ ini coklat untukmu! Semalam aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta," Sakura menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah berbentuk hati pada Sasuke ketika mereka hendak berangkat sekolah.

"Sudah ku bilang,aku tidak makan coklat!" tegas Sasuke berjalan bersama Sakura menuju sekolah. "Eeeh? Aku yakin rasanya akan hebat seperti penampilannya,"

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu? lagipula mataku sudah sembuh dan..aku sudah memaafkanmu,kok"

"Kalau begitu,anggap saja coklat ini sebagai ungkapan isi hatiku!" Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah memegang coklatnya dengan ,perhatian Sasuke langsung teralihkan menuju tangan Sakura yang banyak berbalut luka. Merasa bersalah,Sasuke langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura namun ia tak kunjung memberikannya.

"Tapi,menurutku lebih baik aku memberimu di atap sekolah ya?"

KRIIK..

'Ckck,gadis ini! Sudah baik aku mau menerima dia? Arrgghhh!' pikir Sasuke merasa geer menerima coklat Sakura di sertai perempatan siku-siku di kepalanya yang bermodel rambut pantat ayam kebanggaannya.

"Hei,kau ini niat nggak sih?"maki Sasuke yang sudah emosi karena terlalu percaya diri untuk menerima coklat pemberian Sakura.

"Tapi kata Ino,rumor di atap sekolah cintanya akan abadi. Aku maunya dengan Sasuke_-kun_!" rengek sakura.

"Hn,apa kau percaya rumor itu?" Sakura terdiam mencerna ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya sedikit benar. Belum tentu juga kan cinta mereka abadi?

"Tentu saja tidak!ah,sedikit sih. Asalkan Sasuke_-kun_ sudah menerima coklatku,aku sudah menganggapnya abadi. Jadi.." Sakura membuka bungkusan coklat di tangannya dan mengeluarkan isinya sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?!" tangan Sakura yang tengah memegang coklat mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan memasukan coklat tersebut ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Jika kau hanya menerima saja,ku yakin kau tidak akan memakannya!" wajah Sasuke seketika berubah pucat ketika merasakan coklat pemberian sakura meleleh dalam mulutnya mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti caramel.

'Ah,ternyata hari kematianku saat Valentine ya?' pikir Sasuke sudah pusing.

**Setiba sakura di kelas...**

"Sakura,mana Sasuke?bukankah kau berangkat bersamanya? Dan apa kau sudah memberikan coklat di atap sekolah?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi ketika Sakura menginjakan kakinya di kelas.

"Oh,Sasuke_-kun_ tadi pamit ke toilet entah kenapa. Dan tentu saja aku sudah memberikan coklatku,tapi bukan di atap," terang Sakura sambil tersipu-sipu. Merasa heran Ino langsung semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Hah?! Kenapa?"

"Karena Sasuke_-kun_ sudah mengajarkanku arti cinta yang sebenarnya!" ucap Sakura senang sambil rona merah di wajahnya.

'Hah,sepertinya anak ini mulai tidak waras' pikir Ino.

TBC-

Akhir kata RIVIEW?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Waning : OOC,GAJE,TYPO,yang berminat boleh baca.

Genre : humor,romance

Di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke,lebih tepatnya didalam kamar Sakura Haruno (sementara) tampak seorang gadis tengah memandang keras sebuah buku yang berada di tangannya. Sesekali ia mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya.

"Buku macam apa ini?! Kenapa bisa orang membuat buku yang berisikan angka begini?!" teriaknya frustasi sambil melempar bukunya entah kemana. Saat ini,Haruno Sakura tengah frustasi karena proses pembelajaran yang ia lakukan. Sebenarnya inipun bukan keinginan Sakura,karena sekolah sudah mengumumkan akan segera di lakukan UTS mendadak karena proses kurikulum 2013(?).

"Hei,bisakah kau diam? Suaramu menggelegar hingga kamarku tahu!" seru Sasuke yang berada di ambang pintu,entah sejak kapan membuat Sakura menoleh dengan mata berbinar. "Sasuke_-kun_! Aku menunjukmu sebagai guru private ku!"

"OGAH!" wajah senang Sakura berubah cemberut. Kenapa Sasuke lama kelamaan semakin dingin terhadapnya?

"Jangan begitu Sasu_-chan_,apa kau tak melihat ada gadis malang yang tengah memerlukan bantuanmu disana? Apa kau tega? Lihatlah wajah Sakura-_chan_ yang _kawai_ itu," celetuk Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri disamping Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura.

'DEG!' wajah Sasuke memerah melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat sangat manis ketika cemberut itu. Itachi yang menyadari perubahan warna wajah Sasuke langsung menyeringai,dan menepuk pundak _otouto_nya itu.

"Cepatlah,kau tidak usah membuat wanita menunggu Sasu-_chan_. jika kau terus berdiri di sini rasanya kau terkesan seperti waria,"

BLETAK!

Sentilan hebat langsung mendarat di kening Itachi hingga mengeluarkan asap membuat sang empunya terkapar tak berdaya. "Sepertinya aku butuh perawatan intensif,semoga berhasil Sasu-_chan_!" teriak Itachi sambil menghilang dengan 'Hilang no jutsu' nya membawa muka yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Jadi,apa Sasuke_-kun_ akan mengajariku?"tanya Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_ membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sakura.

"Hn,baiklah," seketika tumbuhlah bunga matahari di sekeliling Sakura dengan sinar yang mengalahkan sinar mentari (?). sepertinya impian Sakura mendapatkan Sasuke tinggal selangkah lagi!

"Yoosh! Ayo duduk di sana,"tunjuk Sakura mengarah kearah meja belajar yang kelihatannya agak besar untuk mereka berdua. Sakura menarik Sasuke duduk disampingnya,sambil memulai membuka buku halaman pertama.

"Baiklah,aku akan mengerjakannya!"

**5 menit**

**10 menit **

**15 menit**

**25 menit**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" maki Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran karena Sakura tak kunjung menggesekan pensil di bukunya. Sakura menciut mendengar makian Sasuke yang terdengar keras.

"A-aku tidak tahu caranya. Dan seharusnya kau mengajariku! Bukankah kau disini untuk itu?"

"Ckck,aku heran kenapa orang sepertimu bisa sekelas denganku. Apa soal segampang ini kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya?" mata Sakura sudah mulai berkaca-kaca,membuat Sasuke bungkam.

Detik berikutnya pemuda yang bergelar 'Prince SS'inipun langsung menghela nafas. "Baiklah,di soal mana tempat kau tak mengerti?"

Wajah Sakura yang semula ingin menangis langsung berubah cerah memandang Sasuke. 'Gadis ini sepertinya jago akting,' pikir Sasuke.

~0o0o0o0o~

Setelah menjalani pelatihan keras bersama Sasuke,dan menjalani kegiatan yang disebut orang sebagai 'UTS mendadak' Haruno Sakura gadis berusia 14 tahun ini tengah berbahagia melihat hasil ujiannya.

"Kau dapat berapa Sakura? nilaiku 70,masih untung lah seukuranku" ujar Ino dengan bangga yang duduk disamping Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau memperlihatkannya padamu Ino. Aku ingin Sasuke_-kun_ yang pertama melihatnya!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal,sementara Sakura senyum-senyum tak jelas. Sakura melihat Sasuke duduk di bangkunya sambil memegang kertas ujian dengan santai.

"Sasuke_-kun_ kau dapat bera-"

"Wah! Sasuke kau dapat nilai sempurna lagi? Lihat,punyaku 68!" ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika Naruto datang dengan suara menggelegar ke arah Sasuke.

"Heee? Sasuke_-kun_ dapat nilai sempurna ya? Hebat!"puji Sakura dengan senyuman lesu.

'Bagaimana ini? Nilaiku hanya segini,apa tak apa menunjukannya?' pikir Sakura.

Setelah proses pembelajaran berakhir,jam yang ditunggu anak-anak sekolah pun tiba yang sudah pasti jam pulang. Kini seperti biasa Sasuke dan Sakura pulang bersama,tak perduli dengan para fansnya yang menganggap mereka hanya sepupu. Namun terlihat Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke sehingga mereka sudah berjarak berjauhan satu sama lain.

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura langsung menyusulnya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Hei,kau kenapa Sakura?"

"A..a aku merasa pusing,makanya aku ingin segera pulang,"Sakura menahan tangisnya yang kini sudah mulai pecah.

"Kau bohong," Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan air mata yang sudah kebanjiran (?) membuat Sasuke panik.

"Ka-kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah dengan nilaimu?" merasa kata-kata Sasuke tepat sasaran,tangis Sakura semakin besar. "Benar! aku marasa jauh dibawah Sasuke_-kun_. Lihat,aku tidak pandai masak,wajahku tidak terlalu cantik seperti fansmu,masalah akademispun aku tidak pandai. Apa yang bisa kubanggakan untuk mendapatkanmu?"

GREP!

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa mendapatkanku? Sekarangpun kau sudah mendapatkanku kok," peluk Sasuke sambil merona begitupula Sakura yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Be-benarkah Sasuke-_kun_? Maksudmu kau mencintaiku? Sungguh?" ulang Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap sasuke yang kini tengah merona.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" seketika Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke erat dengan bahagianya. Ia tak menyangka sasuke akan membalas perasaannya. "Tunggu,bukankah pertama kali kau tidak menyukaiku? Lalu sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Hn,dobe yang menyadarkanku waktu di UKS,"

**Flashback to Chapter 3**

Sakura yang terkena bola langsung pingsan,membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menggendongnya ke UKS diikuti oleh Naruto. Sesampai mereka di UKS Sasuke membaringkan Sakura dan menunggunya siuman,namun Naruto yang melihat raut gelisah Sasuke langsung senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Teme,kau suka Sakura-_chan _ya?"godanya membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah merona. "Tidak,mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis sepertinya!"

"Sudahlah teme,jangan disembunyikan. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga," tambah Naruto menyeringai sambil menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

"Sudahlah teme,kalau kau terlalu lama,nanti Sakura_-chan_ diincar cowok lain lho," goda Naruto semakin menjadi sehingga Sasuke terdiam.

"Apa-apaaan kau dobe!benar,aku kenapa?" ujar Sasuke merona.

GREK..GREK

"Wah,sepertinya Sakura-_chan_ sudah bangun! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,_jaa_..teme,_ganbatte_!"teriak Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

**Flashback off**

"Eeeeehhh? Ja-jadi waktu itu,kau menyadarinya?"pekik Sakura.

"Hn,untung saja saat itu kau menyumbat telingamu," terang Sasuke datar.

"Eh?bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" ujar Sakura tak terima,karena selama ini ia merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Itu menurutmu. Lalu,bagaimana dengan hatiku yang belum siap,_baka_!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona,sementara Sakura tersenyum bahagia dan berniat memeluk Sasuke lagi.

WUUUSSH!

Keduanya mematung ketika dengan kecepatan penuh terlihat sebuah tomat meluncur di tengah-tengah mereka,membuat keduanya mematung. Dengan penasaran,mereka berdua menoleh ke arah sumber datangnya tomat,dan melihat Itachi dengan pose melempar ke arah mereka.

"Hm,apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di tengah jalan,hah?" ujar Itachi horor,dengan aura gelap menyelimutinya ketika sehabis pulang dari mini market. Mereka berdua bersusah payah meneguk ludah melihat tampang Itachi yang sangat jarang itu.

"Apa-apaan kalian mau berpelukan,padahal masih 14 tahun!sudah berani ya?" setelah berbicara begitu,Itachi melempar tomat dengan membabi buta ke arah dua sejoli yang tengah bermesraan di tengah jalan.

"GYAAA!" kabur Sasuke dan Sakura yang di kejar oleh Itachi menuju kediaman Uchiha. Sepertinya kisah cinta SasuSaku masih panjang ya?

Akhir kata RIVIEW?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Waning : OOC,GAJE,TYPO,yang berminat boleh baca.

Genre : humor,romance

KRING!

Uchiha Sasuke kini pemuda berusia 14 tahun ini tengah memiliki seorang pacar. Pacar? Benarkah itu? tengah mencari-cari tombol off jam wekernya yang bersuara nyaring. Kini dalam pikiran Sasuke adalah kata 'Tidur' karena tadi malam sibuk di ceramahi oleh sang _aniiki_ tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura. dan tentu saja isi ceramahnya hanya berisikan kau tidak boleh begini,begini,dan begini karena blalalala. Mengingat kejadian naas(?) tadi malam membuat Sasuke terlalu lelah memikirkannya.

"Ohayou,Sasuke-_koi_!" samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara aneh di dekatnya,dan segeranya ia membuka matanya. Ia tercengo melihat Sakura yang kini sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan bahkan tengah mencium keningnya dengan polos mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi' padanya.

JDUK!

Sasuke yang kini terkejut langsung terbangun membuat kepala mereka terbentur satu sama lain. "Sasuke_-kun ittai_! Kau menabrakku terlalu kencang," ujar Sakura sambil memegang keningnya yang terlihat memerah.

"Sa-salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau berada di kamarku?!" Sasuke tampak sedikit marah dengan wajah merona,sementara Sakura sibuk mengelus keningnya.

"Etto,aku hanya ingin latihan menjadi istri Sasuke_-kun_ saja kok. Lagipula sekarang tujuanku sudah tercapai,dan saat nya aku mencari tujuan yang lebih hebat lagi dengan cara menjadi istri Sasuke-_kun_!" semangat Sakura berkobar bagaikan apinya Natsu(?).

KRIIKK...KRIK,,

"Hah? Istri? Bukankah itu terlalu jauh?" Sakura membatu. Mana mungkin Sasuke mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan begitu. Perlahan pundak Sakura bergetar menahan tangis,membuat Sasuke panik.

"Ja-jadi hikkss..Sasuke_-kun_ tidak mau jadi suami Sakura?" tangisnya semakin menjadi,dan dengan langsung Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya hingga tangis Sakura tangisan Sakura adalah kelemahan Sasuke ya?

"Bu-bukan begitu,aku hanya-"

BRAK!

"Sasuke,ayo cepat bangun!nanti terlambat ke seko-" Itachi yang bertugas sebagai orang yang membangunkan Sasuke kini mematung ketika membuka pintu _otouto_nya yang tengah memperlihatkan adegan singkat SasuSaku momment,membuat Itachi yang jones pun langsung murka.

"Sasuke,apa kau masih ingat ucapannku tadi malam? Ku harap IQ mu tidak berkurang,"ujarnya horor apalagi ditambah ia melihat Sakura yang tengah menangis di pelukan Sasuke,membuat kesalah pahaman semakin menjadi.

BRAK! JDAR! MEONG! GRAK! JBRUS!

Dan mohon maaf,sebesar-besarnya karena adegan ini tidak layak di baca,dan juga adegan ini belum lulus sensor. Arigatou atas pengertiannya (?).

~0o0o0o0o0~

"Nee, Sasuke_-kun_! seminggu lagi kita libur loh,jadi rencananya kau mau kemana?" kini mereka berdua tengah dalam perjalanan menuju KJHS untuk melaksanakan aktivitas rutin para pelajar,dan tak lupa pula tangan mereka yang saling bertautan satu sama lain. Mendengar ucapan Sakura mau tak mau Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Sakura.

"Sakura,bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dariku? Semua badanku sakit gara-gara Itachi_-nii_ yang menghajarku tadi," dengan segera Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke yang kini tengah memerah.

"Dan,bisakah kalau kita tak membongkar status kita di sekolah? Jika tidak,kau akan di bully oleh FG ku,aku-"

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku tidak mau Sasuke-_kun_!" potong Sakura menarik-narik kerah baju Sasuke.

"-Mengkhawatirkanmu,"lanjut Sasukemembuat sakura langsung melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju sasuke. "Hee?jadi...jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku?!" gumam Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke yang sudah berpenampilan kacaupun hanya bisa mengangguk. "_Wakatta_! Aku akan merahasiakannya," ujar Sakura mantap.

.

.

Setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan,akhirnya makan malam diadakan di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha yang besar dan berisikan 4 terlihat sangat tenang menghabiskan makan malamnya,Itachi dan Mikoto yang tetap menjaga sopan santun,dan Sakura yang terlihat sedang melamun. Mikoto yang sudah selesai pun menyadari sikap Sakura yang murung sedari tadi siang.

"Saku-_chan_ kau kenapa?apa ada masalah?" tanya kepala keluarga (sementara),Mikoto dengan halus. Sasuke dan Itachi tampak tetap melanjutkan dinnernya yang tersuguh di depan mereka. Mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto,Sakura yang semula menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Begini bibi Mikoto. Tadi siang _kaa-san _menelfon ku di sekolah. Kata _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ Saku yang berada di Sunagakure,menyuruh Saku pulang saat liburan. Tapi Sakura tidak mau,soalnya pasti _tou-san _melarangku kesini lagi,"

BRUUSSH!

Daging panggang yang dimakan Itachi langsung keluar dari mulutnya membuat Sasuke merasa tak nafsu lagi melihat makanannya yang sudah tercampur oleh semburan Itachi.

"APA?! SAKURA AKAN PERGI?"gelegar Itachi membuat telinga siapapun langsung sakit. Itachi tak terima jika Sakura yang sudah ia anggap adik ipar sendiri(?) main pergi begitu saja. Sementara,Sasuke dengan tenangnya menyeruput jus tomatnya santai.

"Tak apa Sakura,kau boleh pergi. Lagipula bibi yakin kau akan balik kesini lagi,karena Sasuke pasti akan ikut denganmu,"

BRUSSH!

Jus tomat Sasuke langsung menyembur keluar dari mulutnya membuat Itachi terkena dampak serangan balasan Sasuke yang tak disengaja itu. "Hei,kapan aku setuju dengan itu?!"protes Sasuke.

"Wah,benarkah Sasuke-_kun_?" melihat Sakura yang sudah memandang penuh harap ke arahnya membuat Sasuke bimbang. Terlihat garis rona merah di kedua pipi Sasuke melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berharap kepadanya.

"Hn,ba-baiklah" Uchiha Sasuke yang terdengar dingin,sombong,dan arogan kini tengah mengalah kepada seorang gadis Haruno Sakura karena tak mampu menahan debaran hebat di dadanya.

~0o0o00o0o0~

Seminggu berlalu. Karena janji Sasuke yang akan menemani Sakura ke desa Sunagakure,membuat mereka kini tengah duduk menunggu datangnya pesawat di ruang tunggu yang disediakan. Terlihat Sasuke tengah sibuk mengotak atik handphone nya dan Sakura yang tengah menatap sebuah toko yang membuat semua orang meneguk ludah,yap itulah toko ice cream yang tersedia di ruang tunggu bandara konoha.

"Sakura,kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke,dan melihat Sakura nyaris tak berkedip memandang arah toko ice cream. Melihat apa yang dipandang Sakura membuat Sasuke mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tak membelinya saja?"tanya Sasuke lagi,namun kali ini Sakura merespon cepat membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Ta-tapi uangku sudah habis karena membeli donat keluaran terbaru bersama Itachi-_nii _kemarin,jadi.."ucap Sakura menggantung membuat Sasuke swedrop. 'Gadis ini,bilang saja kalau kau ingin meminta uang dariku' pikir Sasuke.

Melihat tatapan sakura,dengan segera sasukemerogoh sakunya dan mengambil dompet serta tak lupa mengambil uang 300 yen dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. "Wow,Sasuke_-kun_! Kau ingin rasa apa? Coklat,strawberry,vanilla,atau apa?"

"Tidak,kau saja yang beli. Aku tidak makan yang manis-manis," bibir Sakura merucut karena kesal. Dengan langkah cepat Sakura langsung pergi menuju ke arah toko ice cream dengan girang.

"Vanillanya satu!" Sakura bingung,kenapa suaranya menjadi ganda? Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah samping melihat Sasori tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dan ternyata Sasori juga memesan ice cream vanilla.

"Eh? Ketua OSIS?"kaget Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu disini,Sakura"

"Hahaha..._wakatta ne_,Sasori_-kun_?" mereka berdua mulai mengobrol ringan sampai pesanan mereka datang. "Sasori-_kun_,kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil mencomot ice creamnya.

"Aku ke Sunagakure,mau bertemu dengan nenekku" mendengar jawab Sasori,langsung saja Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasori menuju tempat duduknya bersama Sasuke. Setibanya disana,Sasuke memandang Sasori cuek begitu pula Sasori.

"Hei,Sakura! kenapa kau membawa makhluk merah ini bersamamu?"tanya Sasuke tak suka karena kehadiran Sasori. "Hoho,ternyata kau bersama Sasuke ya,Sakura?" balas Sasori tajam,Sakura mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Yeaay,mumpung tujuan kita sama. Ayo kita berangkat bersama?!"ajak Sakura berbunga-bunga,namun tidak dengan Sasuke dan Sasori yang tengah mengeluarkan aura pekat.

Selama di dalam pesawat,terasa hawa tidak bersahabat berasal dari sebuah bangku pesawat deretan ketiga. Di bangku tersebut duduklah Sakura dengan di sampingnya Sasuke dan Sasori yang tengah tatap menatap tajam.

"Hei,bisakahkalian berdua hentikan itu?" teriak Sakura sambil berdiri hingga kepalanya terbentur tempat penyimpanan barang yang ada di atas. Sakura yang merasakah rasa sakit di kepalanya langsung jatuh terhuyung duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Hn,bodoh!" terang Sasuke penuh penekanan membuat Sakura kesal sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. "Kau tak apa-apa Sakura?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Sasori_-kun_!" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum manis ke arah Sasori untuk meyakinkannya. Melihat senyuman yang di berikan Sakura,membuat wajah Sasori memerah dan hal itu langsung disadari oleh Sasuke.

'Cih,dasar kau cowok cantik!' pikir Sasuke geram (maksudnya karena wajah Sasori baby face XD)

"Hm,ngomong-ngomong Sasori_-kun_ rumahnya di Sunagakure dimana?"tanya Sakura penasaran,mendengar ucapan Sakura,spontan Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela pesawat.

"E-etto,aku tinggal di komplek sabaku nomor 215A," Sakura terdiam menatap tak percaya."Eh?jangan-jangan nenek Sasori_-kun_ itu nenek Chiyo?"

"Hah,bagaimana kamu tahu Sakura? jangan-jangan kau.." seketika pandangan Sakura dan Sasori saling menatap,dan akhirnya tertawa. "Sasori_-kun_ apa kau 'Sa-_chan_' si rambut merah yang manis itu?!"

"Jadi kau 'Hime'? astaga,aku sampai tidak mengenalmu Sakura," seketika hawa pesawat tempat duduk deretan ketiga yang semula pekat kini bertabur bunga-bunga. Merasa risih sasuke langsung menghentikan dua orang yang berada di sebelahnya ini yang sibuk mengobrol ria.

"Hei,bisakah kalian diam?" tegur Sasuke membuat kedua makhluk disebelahnya ini terdiam. Melihat Sasuke kesal,spontan Sakura mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"_Nee_,Sasuke_-kun_ coba dengar. Ternyata Sasori_-kun_ itu tetanggaku sekaligus temanku waktu baru pindah ke Suna! Kukira ia anak perempuan karena wajahnya cantik,makanya aku memanggilnya 'Sa-_chan_' tak kusangka ia anak laki-laki,karena waktu kelas kelas 3 SD ia pindah ke konoha ikut orang tuanya. Dan-"

"Bisakah kau diam?!" marah Sasuke karena tak suka mendengar Sakura yang terus saja membicarakan si merah itu dengan tatapan senang.

Akhir kata RIVIEW! Maaf banget kalo humornya kurang,guys :v


End file.
